Over the last 10 years, head and neck cancer diagnoses have increased annually by ten to fifteen percent. The rise in occurrence is largely the result of the increase in HPV infections. Radiation therapy (e.g. Intensity modulated radiation therapy treatment, IMRT, or intensity modulated proton therapy, IMPT) is a primary treatment modality along with surgery, and chemotherapy for such cancers. In IMRT and IMPT, patient target locations are treated with small beams of high intensity radiation that are delivered from multiple directions to conform to the shape of the tumor while avoiding healthy anatomic structures to reduce radiation exposure. In order for radiation therapy to be effective, i.e., to reduce or remove malignant tumors, the patient must remain in position and motionless during many repeatable treatment sessions (e.g. 30). Prior devices for IMRT treatments, however, have been less than effective for such purposes when it comes to positioning the dental structures (e.g., lower jaw) including the tongue. This is due to the inadequacy of prior methods and products used to make such devices.